The present invention relates to a method for attaching buttons with thread to clothes, textiles and similar by sewing on the buttons with a thread.
Buttons that are attached to clothes such as shirts and blouses or other intended items with the help of sewing thread in an industrial mass-production process are never attached effectively to the fabric as a rule because the upper sewing thread, the upper thread, which is introduced with the help of a sewing machine down into separate holes in the button, is not securely locked with the help of an under sewing thread, the under thread, for a sufficient number of loops, but this important attachment of the button to the textile is performed negligently, so that the sewing thread unravels and the button becomes detached if one pulls on a loose end of the thread.
Discomfort may also be caused by the sewing thread used for buttons, because the accumulation of thread on the inside of the fabric may be perceived as sharp and uncomfortable against the skin. This problem arises in particular after starting to sew with a synthetic sewing thread, when the end of the thread jabs into the skin.
Previously disclosed is the procedure whereby buttons are attached with the help of synthetic thread by twinning the thread to form a grip around the thread with which the button was first sewn in place, and by then fusing the threads together between the button and the fabric from the side to form a neck on the button. See, for example, GB, 2 236 046 A.
Also previously disclosed is the procedure whereby buttons are welded in place with the help of loose plastic hooks, although in this case a large accumulation of plastic material is formed on the inside of the fabric and thus faces towards the wearer of the garment. This may be uncomfortable if the garment is a shirt or a blouse, and if the button attachment comes into direct contact with the body and chafes.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to make available a simple and effective method for solving the aforementioned problems.
Said object is achieved by means of a method in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that a fusing device is used to fuse together a piece of material, which at least in part consists of synthetic fibre material, and the accumulation of threads situated on the opposite side of the fabric, etc., to that on which the button is sewn, and in that said accumulation of threads and the piece of synthetic fibre material are influenced by a stop to form an essentially smooth surface.
The invention also relates to an arrangement for the execution of a method for attaching buttons with thread to clothes, textiles and similar by sewing on the buttons with a thread.
A further object of the present invention is thus to make available an arrangement of the kind referred to above, which, in an effective and simple fashion, performs the task of executing a button attachment method in accordance with the invention.
Said further object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that a fusing device is so arranged as to be capable of being positioned on that side of the fabric, etc., to which the button is sewn, and in that the fusing device is so arrange as to be capable of fusing together a piece of material, which at least in part consists of synthetic fibre material, on top of said accumulation of threads on the opposite side of the fabric, etc., to which the button is attached.